Warm Me Up
by Catastrophic Tomato
Summary: Prussia comes home one winter morning to a rather angry Romano! The only thing to do is to just give him what he wants: warmth and affection. Prumano.


**A/N: I did exactly what I said I'd never do. :) Well! I most likely won't ever do it again, and since this is my first time, I'm sorry if it is weird and inaccurate in any way. But, it was fun and kinda funny! So, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Prussia gulped as he reached for the doorknob to the entrance of the small Italian home he shared with his long-time boyfriend. The car in the driveway told him that Romano was indeed home, which meant a storm of rage, cursing, and pots flying at his head was to be expected. It was colder than the ice age outside on that January morning, since it was only the first day of a brand new year. He could either freeze his potatoes off outside the door while waiting for Romano to calm down, or he could go inside and face the flames of fury. He'd obviously choose the latter, since he wasn't afraid of anything, being the awesome person that he was. Okay, so maybe he was a little afraid of Romano's wrath, especially at times when he screwed up like he had the day before. Still, all he had to do was apologize! Everything would then be normal again.<p>

"What the fuck am I doing? Surely he won't be that angry," Prussia smirked, giving himself that confidence he needed. He shrugged and opened the front door, a wave of pleasure crashing into his body when he felt that warmness from the heater. He quickly walked inside and closed the door behind him, sighing with relief from getting out of that unnecessarily cold weather.

Prussia looked around, when he noticed that no sound echoed in the home. His head wasn't being bashed with a weapon, either. So that was good. He opened the nearby closet then removed his black and white scarf, hanging it next to Romano's plain red one. If his scarf was there, then that meant he was in fact home. Prussia secretly had hoped the car outside meant Romano had taken a bus or something, which was useless because doesn't even like riding in any vehicle besides his own. Prussia sighed nervously and removed his jacket, then closed the closet door. He stood there for a second, and wondered where Romano could be, and when he was going to get his punishment.

He slowly began walking, making sure his every footstep was light. He walked past the dining room, and was glad not to see the chestnut hair belonging to the furious Italian sitting at the table. Perhaps he was upstairs, peacefully sleeping in the warm bed and completely ignorant to the freezing weather outside. It was still early, but not early enough to sleep in. On a cold morning like this, however, anyone could find comfort in sleeping in, instead of starting their day.

Prussia walked by the downstairs bathroom. So far so good. He walked by the little room that Romano turned into a small office and library. He wasn't in there, either. Prussia finally came into the living room and was relieved to see - Wait, nope. He was there. Romano was sitting on the couch, reading the morning newspaper with his back turned to the entranceway. Prussia couldn't see any part of his face from that angle, but he knew it wouldn't be anything more than a hideous scowl.

Romano's ear flinched when he heard the slight creak from Prussia's sudden halt. He had already heard the front door open and close, so there was no reason to be surprised. He didn't move, though. He continued to sit there as if he hadn't noticed, and nonchalantly flipped the page of the boring morning paper.

Well, Prussia knew there would be only three types on scenarios that would play out from then on. Being with Romano for so long, he knew the different stages of anger and all of their results. Whenever Romano was irritated, he'd wear a slight frown on his face and wrinkled his brows. When he was angry, he'd silently mumble curse words under his breath and the pout on his face was slightly fiercer. However, when he was ridiculously furious or disappointed, he wouldn't even speak. He would give everyone the silent treatment, before his shouts, screams, and frustration would come raining down upon their happy parade. Prussia knew this was one of those times.

He sighed and carefully walked over to the couch. Romano once again didn't pay any attention to his movements, so he walked around the other way to sit on the opposite side of the couch. Prussia gently plopped down onto the soft cushions and hesitantly looked over to his side, trying to discreetly examine Romano's facial expression. Just as he guessed it, Romano's lips were clumped together in a pout, but his eyes were still glued to the paper. At least they weren't watery, Prussia couldn't stand to see Romano cry. There was no reason for him to cry, especially not in his awesome presence.

"Romano, I'm back. Well, obviously," he said, to break the sharp silence that somehow stung his ears.

Romano quietly sighed and flipped the paper once more. He almost ripped it apart with the great force he used, and didn't even looked towards Prussia's direction. A mere apology wouldn't suffice, but what else could he say? Whenever Romano was angry, he'd forgive him sooner or later. But, he'd hoped it would be soon so that things would go back to the way they were, even though Romano had been completely normal a few days before.

"I wanted to apologize, for not being with you yesterday. I had a lot of shit going on," Prussia said, and slowly scooted to the middle cushion that separated them.

"Stop." Romano's voice suddenly spoke up, stopping him in his tracks. He set down the newspaper on the coffee table in front of them, and crossed his arms on his chest. Obviously still pissed off, he impatiently tapped his fingers on his arm, waiting for whatever bullshit Prussia had to say next.

"Well, I'm sorry for missing our date that we had scheduled. Some things came up, and it was a big mess -"

"I told you not to go back to that damn place so soon, fucker! You could've gone next week, or even tomorrow! But, you didn't listen to me. And now you expect to me just forget about it and forgive you for leaving me all alone on New Year's Eve? No, fuck you."

Romano was definitely angry. If there was a word that would give stronger meaning to how he felt, that word would probably be 'pissed the fuck off'. That's actually a phrase, but whatever! He sat there, fuming and cursing under his breath as Prussia hoped he wasn't close to anything sharp. The last thing he needed was for Romano to pick up a dangerous weapon and jab him in the face or gut. That wouldn't be pretty.

"I'm really sorry! You see, it was snowing so much back in Germany. Here in Italy, it's cold but no where near as freezing as there. I was going to borrow West's car to hurry to the airport, but then he was like "no" and I was all pissed! And when I rushed to the airport after I caught a taxi, my flight got delayed because of a blizzard! But, I caught the next one and so I arrived this morning."

Prussia's explanation, which seemed idiotic in Romano's ears, didn't cease his anger one bit. Regardless if it had been the weather's fault or not, he had warned Prussia to stay in Italy instead of visiting his stupid potato bastard brother at such a busy time during the year. It was bad enough Veneziano had went to Germany to spend the holidays there, instead of staying with his own brother. And then, Prussia had decided to visit right before New Year's Eve to stay for a couple days, since he hadn't spent as much time with his brother like they used to, living in two different countries and all. Romano didn't understand why he couldn't just wait, they could've spent their holiday together, being romantic and whatnot!

"You went off and got stuck in Germany, it's your damn fault for not listening to me. You don't know how it felt to watch everyone else be lovey-dovey with their stupid lovers, while mine wasn't even around! You didn't even call me," Romano said, as his voice trailed off in the last sentence. He stared down at his lap to avoid looking at Prussia's stupid face.

"I tried calling you, I swear! The reception went out because of the snow, and my phone was being a bitch. But, you're right, I should've listened to you when you said not to go. I really am sorry." Prussia frowned and took a chance when he decided to move himself just a bit closer to the angry nation next to him.

"And, you said you would take me out to dinner and we'd drink sparkling wine. Then, we'd go see the fireworks and dance together! None of that happened."

Now, Romano sounded more like a child that didn't get a single Christmas present. His pouting lips and angry red cheeks were just too adorable. Prussia wanted to squeeze and kiss them, but he knew that Romano would probably still bash his face in right about now.

"I said I'm sorry… look, it's still New Year's Day, so we can celebrate all we want! And, it's also morning, so we'll have an entire exciting day ahead of us. How does that sound?" Prussia took an even bigger chance and closed the space in between them. He slowly wrapped both of his arms around Romano's waist and smiled apologetically.

"What makes you think I want to spend my day with you, bastard?" Even though Romano said this, he didn't stop Prussia from touching him or even when the jerk quickly kissed his hot cheek.

"There's nothing else to do, and I want to spend my day with you to make up for my absence."

"I don't care what you want," Romano scoffed, but made himself just a bit more comfortable in Prussia's grasp.

"Aw, you still mad at me? What can I do to make it up to you?" Prussia frowned and rubbed his cheek against Romano's. It was awfully warm, and made him feel all fuzzy inside.

"For starters, warm me up. It's still fucking cold in here even though the heater is on. Then I'll decide if I'm still angry or not."

Prussia smiled and stood from the couch. Looks like Romano's anger was subsiding quicker than expected!

"Leave it to me to fix up some awesome hot cocoa. Or do you want coffee?"

He began to walk away as he expected Romano to soon answer his question, but before he could even take two steps, a hand reached for his wrist and pulled him back down onto the couch. Or rather, pulled him into Romano's lap.

"That's not what I fucking meant by warming me up," he whispered into Prussia's ear. Romano's warm breath against his earlobe sent a shocking sensation down his entire body and back up.

"Y-you mean…"

"Yes. That's exactly what I mean. You catch on quickly, good job."

The teasing, yet sarcastic tone in Romano's voice was so damn sexy. Prussia gulped and sat perfectly still as Romano's hands skillfully undid the buttons on his shirt like magic. His warms hands gliding over Prussia's bare chest was electrifying, and not a single thing in the world could possibly ruin this moment for him.

"You're far more obedient now than the last time I was in charge. Why is that?" Romano asked. He blew a warm puff of air into Prussia's ear and chuckled to himself when a reluctant moan came from the albino's mouth.

"That's not true, I just don't feel like resisting right now," Prussia answered. Usually, he would playfully try to fight back to have his way with Romano's lavish physique. But, he only did this because he thought it was only natural with his awesomeness to seem dominant. His arrogance told him that he should be the one on top, and that being on top proved just how awesome he was at making love to people. In reality, being in a certain position doesn't prove anything and he freaking loved when Romano was taking control of the situation. He could practically feel the hidden lust in Romano's voice that usually sounded angry or sarcastic.

"Is that so? You won't mind it if I play with you for a little while first, then? Of course you won't." Romano gently nipped Prussia's ear and stopped his hands from exploring the bare chest of his lover. He thought for a second, then silently laughed to himself once more and used one hand to move down south and towards the base of Prussia's jeans. Once again, his hand worked magic and successfully popped the button on those jeans in a split second, as his other hand stayed resting on Prussia's chest.

"How are you doing that so fast? Been practicing, huh?" Prussia snorted.

"Shut up, and don't speak unless spoken to." Using the hand still resting on Prussia's chest, Romano teasingly squeezed the pink nipple between his index and middle fingers. It was already so hard.

Prussia yelped from that sudden surprise, and his cheeks flushed red from embarrassment. He'd always forget that Romano knew all of his weaknesses, or rather, his pleasure points. The twisting of his left nipple in Romano's soft fingers felt so good, though, so he obviously didn't mind. Maybe he'd talk anyway, just so Romano could punish him. He liked being sexually punished, and wasn't ashamed of this fetish at all.

Romano playfully inched his fingers down to the zipper and began to pull at it, ever so slowly. He enjoyed the impatient groan in Prussia's voice, and it only made him want to be a tease for just a bit longer. When he'd finally unzipped it, he was a little impressed with the fact that Prussia's 'five meter wurst', as the idiot liked to call it, was so hard already. It pushed against the white and black boxers he wore, waiting to be entertained further. Romano smirked, and decided to give it exactly what it wanted. He slowly slid his hand into Prussia's boxers and poked the tip with his index finger.

"Fuck. Romano, don't tease me like that," Prussia grumbled. He liked being teased, but not when it seemed like Romano was only toying with his body. He preferred to have his hair pulled, neck bitten, and his back clawed into. Right now, he just wanted to fuck.

"Zip it. I said not to talk, didn't I? I'm still mad at you." Romano tightly squeezed Prussia's nipple and he didn't say another word after that. Seeing as his authority had now been respected, he slid the rest of his hand into the tightened pair of boxers, then curled his fingers around Prussia's excitedly hard cock.

An excited gasp escaped Prussia's tightened lips from the wonderful contact. He was sort of irritated to hear Romano laugh beneath him, but his thoughts were clouded when that warm hand began to stroke him. He seriously couldn't think of anything else beyond that point, but continued trying to hold in the embarrassing sounds his throat wanted to make so badly. It was almost unbearable, as Romano's magical fingers played with his hard nipple in one hand, and his other hand massaged his lower regions. He wanted to have a little fun with Romano's body, too, but he knew he'd get bitten if he tried to do anything now.

"You like this, don't you?" Romano asked. He was unsatisfied with the fact that Prussia was nearly silent, as he did his best to pleasure his body. He wanted to hear him moan, yelp, and say his name. He liked hearing about how good it felt and that he was doing a miraculous job. After all, he felt that since he's Italian, he should be a master when it comes to passionate love-making and exploration of the body.

Prussia stayed silent, and that angered him a bit. Was this an insult to his techniques? He usually had the bastard screaming by now! He gripped his hand tighter around the base of Prussia's member and began to stroke at a faster pace. Prussia couldn't help but make a few audible noises, so Romano moved his other hand up and down Prussia's waist, which tickled him a little.

"Answer me, dammit," he said.

"I-I guess I do," Prussia sputtered through his quiet panting.

Guess? No, 'guess' wasn't good enough. He had to like it. Actually, he had to love it! Romano groaned and moved his hand just a bit faster. He used his tongue and began ferociously licking at the back of Prussia's neck like a wild beast. This time, Prussia couldn't hold it in at all. The moans came pouring out of his mouth, satisfying Romano greatly. As embarrassed as he was, Prussia didn't try to stop these sounds and needed something to grasp onto; he felt like he was going crazy. One of his hands tightly clenched onto Romano's pajama pants and the other hand squeezed the arm of the couch. It was a wonder how his finger nails didn't completely claw into the surface, exposing the cotton underneath.

"Say you love it."

"W-what? No…" Prussia somehow found the strength to still resist. If Romano was trying to make him feel even more embarrassed, then he can forget it.

"Alright, then." Suddenly, both of Romano's godly hands stopped moving, leaving Prussia panting senselessly on top of his lap.

"Wait, don't stop! I love it, alright? Damn, you're such a perv -"

His sentence was cut off when Romano chuckled and began working at pleasuring his body again. Prussia felt that his boyfriend was seriously even more perverted and hypersexual than France. It was a huge turn on, but sometimes Romano's teasing and controlling nature got out of hand. Literally. He was so close to coming all over Romano's hand and in his favorite pair of boxers now. This was dangerous, but he couldn't help it! A shame, too, because this was just the beginning.

Luckily, Romano took notice of the usual signs Prussia made when he was close, so he slowed down and came to a sudden halt. Prussia's cock still throbbed with impatience, waiting to be treated again so that it could release everything it had been desperately holding back. Romano ceased massaging the swollen nipple and pulled his other hand out of the hot and humid boxers. He smiled smugly to himself and gently rubbed Prussia's trembling back. He was also very excited himself and wanted to continue, but he wanted to do it right.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" he said, and gently kissed the back of Prussia's moist neck.

Prussia could feel his heart almost leaping from his chest by then, and he slowly nodded at Romano's question. He needed to be played with more, and he needed it soon. He impatiently groaned when Romano had completely stop touching him.

"Good, you're agreeing with me now. We're making progress," Romano snorted, and motioned for the man to get off of his lap.

Prussia staggered to his feet and held up his jeans so they wouldn't fall to the floor. He looked almost like a horribly dressed cherry, with all of his visible skin flushed from the previous wonderful sensations and his clothes half-way off. He deeply inhaled and sighed, his body was suddenly starting to feel a little cold again, and he felt a bit tired. Not because of getting jerked off, but because he'd awoken so early to catch his flight! Yeah, that was it. He obviously had so much more stamina than that, so there's no way he'd get exhausted from a simple handjob.

"I want to have some damn fun now, too. So get your ass up to the bedroom, and you better be naked when I get there," Romano said.

Prussia turned even more red and nodded. He tightly clutched his jeans then prepared to do as he was told, and cringed a little when Romano smacked his ass when he walked by. Accomplishment felt good, and that's exactly how Romano felt right now. He usually let Prussia do whatever he pleased when they got in the mood, so he put up with the weird but pleasurable things the guy did to him when they'd have sex. However, when Romano felt like being the one to give out the goods, he made sure to do it exactly the way he wanted to.

His anger had completely gone away by then. In fact, it left many minutes ago as his hands played around on Prussia's body. But, Romano wouldn't let him know about it. If he did, he might've started to fight back to get his way again, then Romano would have to smack him unconscious, and that would ruin the fun they'd just begun to have. He smiled mischievously to himself and made his way up to the bedroom to conquer that bastard's vital regions.

When he got there, however, he was not so happy with what he saw.

"I thought I told you to fucking undress," he snarled, when he saw Prussia was sitting on the bed in his boxers.

"It's cold! The heater isn't working up here, this was as much as I could take off." Prussia frowned and covered his partially naked body with the shirt he had been wearing before. He was shivering a lot, as if he had been standing in the freezing cold for hours.

"You're the one that was supposed to call the repairman, dumb ass. Don't worry, I'll warm you up." Romano smirked and quickly made his way to the big bed. He grabbed the shirt Prussia had wrapped around himself and threw it aside, before pushing him so that he was lying on his back.

Romano climbed on top of him and wondered where he would start first. As many times as they had done it, being together for so long, he could never stop gazing at the pale body belonging to the love of his life. No matter how many times he'd seen this naked body, it never ceased to amaze him. Romano loved every single detail, and every inch of Prussia's body. Vertically, horizontally, none of that mattered. If it belonged to Prussia, then he loved it. He slowly ran his index finger along every crease, freckle, or mole he could find that rested on Prussia's bare abdomen and arms. Prussia slightly giggled from the tickle, even though he was still cold as fuck.

Damn that smile, and everything about that smile. Romano loved to see those upwards curved lips, and he needed to have them. They belonged to him, after all, and only he could touch them. He'd probably annihilate anyone who even dared to capture them. He quickly leaned down and engulfed those lips in between his own into a hot, but also kind of slobbery, kiss. Romano licked the saliva between their lips when he pulled away and gazed in Prussia's gleaming crimson eyes. That was another thing he loved, those eyes were so enchanting and unique. Prussia smirked up at him, and placed his hands onto Romano's hips. As much as he wanted to savor this moment, Romano just couldn't. He wanted it badly, though he'd never admit this, so he pulled Prussia's head back by his hair and began placing soft kisses down his neck.

"How was your stay in Germany? And, did my stupid brother and his bastard boyfriend show you a good time?" he asked, when he paused for a second and then resumed licking at the flesh on Prussia's soft neck.

"It was alright… it wasn't awesome, because you weren't there, though," Prussia answered. The voice in his throat vibrated against Romano's tongue, which was quite enjoyable on Romano's part.

"I told you I wasn't visiting that place. After last time, I doubt I'll ever go back to that shithole," Romano snarled, and glided his tongue down to Prussia's collarbone.

"Hey, don't badmouth it. That's my home! I may live here now, but I like to go back every now and then because I miss it."

"Whatever. I didn't mean to badmouth it, I just don't appreciate the lame excuse for food that I'm forced to eat whenever I have to go there. And, everything there is bland and reminds me of that bastard."

"Great, now you're badmouthing the food and my brother," Prussia snorted.

Romano growled and nipped at the base of his neck, causing him to squeal like a girl.

"Shut up. And… if you miss it so much, I suppose we have no choice but to visit sometime. 'We' as in you and I. It's not like I want to, because I definitely don't, but I can tell it means a lot to you. But, I'm bringing my own fucking ingredients to cook with and we're staying in a hotel because I refuse to sleep in the basement of that jerk's home."

This made Prussia feel unimaginably happy. Even though Romano would probably complain the whole time they would be in Germany, at least he agreed to go. He almost couldn't believe that his boyfriend was making a sacrifice for him. He had to show Romano the greatest time ever, once they went. Right now, though, he wanted to have the greatest time in bed.

"You're heating up again," Romano said, as he gently ran his hands over Prussia's chest in a massage. He leaned back down and placed his mouth over the left nipple, then slowly began to suck it like a straw.

"Mmm…" Prussia moaned, and clamped his eyes shut as Romano used his other hand to entertain the right nipple. Romano was too damn good with his tongue and hands, it sent shivers throughout his entire body and made him feel so exposed. He didn't want to just lie there, he needed to touch something. Prussia lifted his hand and placed it in Romano's thick head of chestnut hair. He rubbed his palm around the warm scalp, then smiled to himself as he suddenly reached and pulled the curl.

"A-ah! What the fuck, I'm the one in control here, dammit!" Romano yelled, quickly glancing up from his position where he'd been working on pretty much eating Prussia's chest.

"You're going too slow, I'm not nearly as hard as I was downstairs," Prussia pouted, and hoped he'd be able to soon feel the goodness from earlier.

Romano grumbled and stood up from the bed. "Fine, you want me to get straight to the point? I will."

Prussia watched, very amused as Romano took off his own clothing. He quickly pulled his long-sleeved pajama shirt from up over his head and tossed it halfway across the room. He then hastily dropped his pajama pants and tomato boxers to the floor before jumping back onto the bed. Now that's what I'm talking about, Prussia thought. Before he could sit up and begin to explore Romano's bare body, just like what had been done to him, Romano snatched off his white and black boxers then tossed them on the floor.

"Getting excited, are we?" Prussia smirked, staring up at Romano's determined face.

"Shut the fuck up and turn around." Romano dipped two fingers into his mouth and sucked on them as Prussia hesitantly did as he was told.

"What are you going to -"

But he was interrupted from the sudden sharp pain of a finger that jammed inside of him. The immediate insertion of the finger completely caught him off guard, and Romano hadn't even done it slowly or inched his way in like he usually did. Prussia almost screamed from the uncomfortable sensation, but bit his lip tightly to try and seem tough. But, he didn't feel tough at all.

"God dammit, Romano! Use the fucking lube or something," he snarled, and tightly clenched his eyes shut once more.

"We don't have any," Romano answered, and slowly inserted the second finger.

That was a damn lie, and Romano knew it! Of course they had some, he was just too occupied and amused at the show before him to care enough to go get it. Prussia swore to himself that he'd definitely get revenge the next time they did it, and he'd make Romano scream for mercy; which is exactly what he was trying not to do himself, right about then.

"Such a good boy," Romano teased, and imitated the voice of someone who sounded as if they were talking to a puppy. He used his free hand to gently rub around Prussia's rear cheeks. Prussia endured the unpleasant feeling of Romano's fingers widening his entrance, going just a bit deeper each time. Finally, he pulled them out and Prussia gasped for air.

"Romano… can we?" he huffed.

Romano frowned. "No, we're not using the handcuffs. I told you I don't like those weird toys of yours, either."

"No, not that! I meant, can we do it now?" Prussia turned his head around and hungrily gazed into Romano's eyes.

"Oh… of course, dammit. We're getting straight to the fucking point, right?" Romano smiled faintly and leaned forward to gently plant a kiss in the middle of Prussia's back. Leaning up straight again, he positioned himself directly behind Prussia and slowly began to insert his tip.

Prussia groaned slightly and tightly clutched the pillows before him, as Romano's cock slid into him, inch by inch. He almost felt like his was being slowly ripped apart, it was awesomely painful but pleasurable at the same time. That's exactly what he loved, and exactly what turned him on most. Pleasure mixed with pain was his favorite combination, and he couldn't ask for anything more. Tears suddenly began to fill his red eyes, but he sucked them back in and prepared to go to heaven.

Romano gasped at the wonderful feeling of Prussia's insides squeezing his member. He was still so tight, even after the usage of Romano's fingers. He loved this feeling most, and could hardly stop himself from wanting to thrust at full speed from the start. He knew from experience how painful that could be, so he placed his hands on Prussia's hips and slowly began to go in deeper, one step at a time was important.

A small screech escaped Prussia's lips when Romano had completely entered him. Now he didn't know if what he was feeling was pain, pleasure, or both on a level that was unexplainable. Maybe it was everlasting love and affection that he felt, but whatever it was, it was damn good. Romano very slowly began to thrust into him, and he arched his back, completely drowned in that steaming hot sensation that fled over his entire body. In and out Romano went, searching for the spot that would make Prussia lose his mind, overcome with pleasure. Finally Romano found it, after about the sixth thrust, and Prussia couldn't hold it in any longer. He completely let loose, as all sorts of embarrassing sounds began flooding his throat.

The sounds his lover was making turned Romano on even more, and he continued to go deeper, as deep as he could. This was too fucking good not to last longer, and he was so hard inside of Prussia that he almost felt like bursting at any given moment. Sweat trickled down his bare back as his panting grew louder and more firm. He tightly grasped at Prussia's hips now and steadily aimed to please him. He could tell by Prussia's slight wailing that he was doing a damn good job at it, too. Romano was soon overcome with joy and lust and he wanted more, as much as he could get. He had no idea what he meant by that, all he knew was that he needed more of Prussia, not just his body, but every single part of his being.

"Faster," he heard Prussia weakly sputter out between his sensual moaning. And Romano did just that. He quickly picked up his steady pace, earning even more cute sounds from his lover and even himself, too. Every now and again he heard Prussia mutter his name embarrassingly, since his useless pride stopped him from shamelessly calling it out like he secretly wanted to. Romano didn't mind, though. The fact that Prussia was saying his name at all was more than good enough, since he usually felt too embarrassed to say any such thing.

They were both seeing stars now, and couldn't think of anything besides each other. They felt like one body instead of two, at first entangled and now completely merged inside one another. He seriously wished it could've lasted longer, and he wished that he had just a bit more stamina to go all damn day. It was just too unbelievably wonderful.

Before Romano knew it, he was coming. He didn't try to hold the long awaited orgasm in, either. Usually, he tried not to do it inside, but he couldn't help it and completely filled Prussia to the brim. The hot semen suddenly pouring into him sent Prussia over the edge, as he also rode out his orgasm and Romano exhaustingly collapsed on top of him. The two tired lovers lay there for awhile, panting heavily and listening to the gusts of wind outside of the window that was only slightly louder than their heartbeats.

"Ah, Romano… we made a mess," Prussia chuckled, and sighed contently.

"Who cares, we can always clean it up afterwards." Romano slowly removed himself from on top of Prussia and lied next to him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, as Prussia did the same.

"It was just a tad bit quicker than last time," he teased, and huddled closer to Romano's body for warmth.

Romano blushed deeply and frowned. "Shut up! It's all your damn fault. You should've apologized sooner."

"You should've forgiven me sooner. I was starting to think you never would, from the way you acted when I said I was still going to Germany for a couple days."

"Idiot, I'll always forgive you. Even when you make stupid fucking decisions like going to another country right after Christmas." Romano rolled his eyes and teasingly flicked Prussia's forehead. "You know… because I love you."

"I love you, too!" Prussia smiled brightly and sweetly kissed Romano's pouting lips. "And, I'll look into my awesome self to forgive you whenever you make stupid decisions or screw up, too."

"As if I ever would do such things! Now, shut up and keep me warm."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yah I know it's so weird! D: Oh I promise I will work on the other story next, I was going to but then I wrote this out of curiosity~.**


End file.
